Occidental rime avec inconfortable
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Il voulait qu'ils s'habillent comme l'armée opposée, il était fier de son idée... Mais bien vite Hijikata et les autres ont déchanté. Pas facile de s'accoutumer à la dernière mode occidentale quand on a passé sa vie en kimono et sandale...
1. Le Noeud qui fait la différence

**Titre** : Occidental rime avec inconfortable

**Résumé** : Il voulait qu'ils s'habillent comme l'armée opposée, il était fier de son idée... Mais bien vite Hijikata et les autres ont déchanté. Pas facile de s'accoutumer à la dernière mode occidentale quand on a passé sa vie en kimono et sandale...

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Hakuouki ne m'appartiennent pas

Il s'agit d'une série de One-shot humoristiques chacun dédié à un personnage, mettant en avant les petites difficultés qu'ils ont dues rencontrer quand il sont passés du kimono aux vêtements occidentaux.  
Huit OS sont prévus, un pour chaque personnage. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de grandiose. Ces OS sont très courts et ne volent pas bien haut. C'est juste que j'ai pensé "_mais quand même, ils se sont bien vite adapté à cette nouvelle mode après avoir leur vie en kimono_ -_-", d'où l'idée de ces petits OS

Bonne lecture

\*******/

_**Le Nœud qui fait la différence**_

Hajime Saito était un samourai droit et fier, possédant un honneur sans faille, des convictions qu'il suivait avec dignité, une sagesse et une dextérité hors du commun malgré sa tare d'être né gaucher. Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, en jour ce d'hivers, le capitaine aux yeux bleus se trouvait dans une position délicate.

Il avait toujours respecté les ordres, sans ciller, croyant aveuglement aux doctrines d'Isami Kondo et Toshizô Hijikata. Le Shinsengumi était tout pour lui, ces capitaines avaient reconnu en cet homme, rejeté de tout dojo, un vrai samourai.

Mais pourtant…

Aussi dévoué qu'il pouvait l'être, Saito n'adhérait pas, mais alors pas du tout, au caprice soudain de son supérieur de leur faire porter à tous des tenues occidentales. Plus que le fait de ses sentir compressé, de s'être ridiculisé en essayant la tenue qui lui avait été attribué parce qu'il avait décalé les boutons, voilà maintenant que cet accoutrement le ralentissait lors de leur marche en ville, l'éloignant progressivement, lentement mais sûrement, du groupe.

Ca allait mal, bientôt on allait croire qu'il était malade, fatigué ou pire encore qu'il tentait de déserter. Ce n'était ni l'un, ni même les autres, son handicap venant plutôt de ce qu'il portait aux pieds. Comme il regrettait ses bonnes vieilles chaussures japonaises ! Maintenant, il se devait de s'habituer à ces bottes qui menaçaient à chaque fois de le faire se déchausser :

« Saito ? Tu suis ? demanda la vice-capitaine aux yeux améthystes qui avait enfin remarqué que le jeune homme traînait

- Oui, mentit remarquablement le taciturne en affichant son habituel regard froid.

- On dirait que tu as du mal à marcher. »

Bien malgré lui, Saito rougit. Hijikata avait donc remarqué sa démarche lourde, ses pas de canard, sans parler de sa lenteur déconcertante bien peu habituelle chez cet homme qui ne laissait jamais apercevoir la moindre faiblesse :

« As-tu mal quelque part ? insista le démon qui pour cette fois s'était transformé en homme doux qui s'inquiétait pour l'un de ses meilleurs hommes.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème, ne vous en faîtes donc pas pour moi » affirma encore Saito même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. C'est qu'à force d'essayer de garder ses pieds bien chaussés, ses mouvements de cheville lui donnaient des crampes aux mollets.

Le brun s'approcha de lui, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Lui avait l'air déjà tellement à l'aise dans son pantalon et sa chemise à bouton, marchant comme à son habitude, à croire qu'il avait toujours porté ce genre d'accoutrement… Enfin, il faut dire aussi que ni Hijikata, ni les autres n'avaient pas cette ficelle qui faisait toute la différence :

« En fait, commença quand même à avouer Saito qui n'aimait pas mentir à son supérieur, je crois que mes chaussures sont trop grandes…

- Si tu nouais tes lacets, elles tiendraient mieux.

- Hein ! »

Hajime baissa ses yeux en direction des deux ficelles jumelles qu'il avait anarchiquement rentrée dans les bottines, ne sachant à quoi elle pouvait bien servir à part le gêner. Bien que ce soit rare chez cet homme calme, Saito avait pesté quand il s'était lamentablement retrouvé au sol après s'être enroulé les pieds dans ces cordelettes. Fort heureusement pour lui, il était seul à ce moment-là :

« Les nouer ? demanda le jeune homme à son supérieur.

- Tu ne sais pas faire des lacets ?

-… Je ne sais pas ce que sais… » répondit honnêtement le jeune samourai en continuant de rougir, maudissant son ignorance, sa honte étant telle qu'il était sur le point de se faire le seppuku pour mettre ainsi son supérieur dans un embarras pareil.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, ce mutisme étant troublé par les discussions basses des passants et les ricanements peu discrets des autres hommes. Hijikata soupira, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Etait-ce bien le taciturne capitaine de la troisième division, habituellement froid et tranchant, qui était en train de lui jeter un regard de petit garçon suppliant, avide d'apprendre la technique de la boucle magique qui ferait tenir ses chaussures :

« Comment dois-je m'y prendre, vice-capitaine ? »

Etait-ce bien Hajime Saito en face de lui ?

Des tas de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête du brun : ces nouveaux vêtements leur donnaient-ils une autre personnalité ? Saito avait-il des risques de périr sur le champ de bataille si ses lacets venaient malencontreusement à se défaire durant un combat ? Probablement était-il utile de lui apprendre la sûreté des double-nœuds !

Comme quoi une simple ficelle faisait toute la différence.

Toshizô Hijikata commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir opté pour cette nouvelle mode…

« Pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir des lacets ? demanda alors timidement le capitaine de la troisième division. Est-ce là une manière de me démarquer, de me donner une différence par rapport aux autres parce que je suis gaucher ?

- Mais non ! s'indigna Hijikata abasourdi par de telles paroles. C'est sans doute parce que tes chevilles sont trop fines, contrairement à d'autres » répondit alors le vice-capitaine en regardant les gestes vantards de Shinpachi qui profitait de cet arrêt pour faire une nouvelle démonstration de ses muscles.

C'était une excuse bidon, mais Saito l'accepta. Commença ensuite pour lui l'apprentissage des lacets, comme quoi un homme n'a jamais fini d'apprendre !

\*********/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Voilà pour le premier OS. Ca ne se voit pas dans l'anime, mais j'ai bien regardé sur les images du jeu et Saito est effectivement le seul qui ait des lacets sur ses chaussures occidentales.


	2. Les grandes tailles font de grands pieds

_**Les grandes tailles font de grands pieds**_

Sanosuke Harada, capitaine de la dixième division du Shinsengumi et lancier officiel de la milice, pouvait se vanter d'être un des plus grands hommes de leur groupe. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, il surplombait largement la plupart des hommes et même ses supérieurs hiérarchiques à tel point que beaucoup s'étaient demandés si cet homme n'avait vraiment que du sang nippon dans ses veines, les japonais étant en général de petite taille.

En plus de sa grandeur démesurée, sa stature d'homme viril ajouté à son sourire et son tempérament aimable et bon vivant, tout cela accroissait également sa popularité auprès de la gent féminine. Depuis toujours, des demoiselles juvéniles aux dames âgées, en passant par les courtisanes, toutes ne tarissaient pas d'éloge envers ce jeune homme qui avait fini par trouver ça normal, au grand désarroi de son ami Shinpachi qui lui, au contraire, avait bien du mal à attirer l'attention.

Quand il eut enfin réalisé sa grande chance, c'était le cas de le dire, Sanosuke se mit à remercier les Dieux de cette faveur qu'ils lui avaient accordée.

Mal lui en prit…

Le jour arriva où Sanosuke maudit sa grande taille et les grands pieds qui allaient bien entendu avec.

Tout avait commencé avec les couturiers qui s'étaient affolés en le voyant. Sa grandeur était telle qu'ils durent se monter les uns sur les autres pour parvenir à prendre ses mesures, baragouinant des critiques comme quoi ils allaient devoir user d'une grande quantité de tissu pour un seul homme. Ils devaient être tellement exaspérés de cette surprise, pensant déjà à leur faillite, qu'ils bâclèrent les mesures. Le rouquin l'avait senti de suite, il était serré dans les vêtements occidentaux confectionnés spécialement pour lui.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

A force de mouvements, le tissu avait fini par s'étirer et épouser parfaitement son corps appétissant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses nouvelles chaussures pas vraiment décidées à s'adapter à sa pointure exubérante. D'abord inconfortables, elles étaient vite devenues des instruments de torture. Ah, comme il regrettait les bonnes vieilles waraji¹ nippones où il pouvait librement bouger ses doigts de pied. Là, en plus d'être complètement opprimé, une gêne était apparue au fur et à mesure de leur marche, plus particulièrement au niveau de ses gros orteils et au dessus de ses talons.

A leur première escale, il put enfin voir les coupables : des petites poches d'eau très douloureuses s'était formées, rendant la marche particulièrement incommode.

Malgré tous ses efforts, le sourire du lancier s'était éteint tellement la douleur devenait insoutenable à chaque nouveau pas. Sous son épaisse chevelure rouge coupée au carré, il élaborait multiple stratégies pour tenter au mieux de se soulager et de rester discret, mais bien vite sa démarche boiteuse fut remarquée par le vice-capitaine qui commençait vraiment à s'impatienter :

« Harada, toi aussi tu traînes ! Tu n'as de lacets comme Saito que je sache, alors c'est quoi ton problème ? »

A cette remarque, les joues du gaucher prirent la couleur des cheveux du lancier et il se mit à regretter sa vieille écharpe blanche derrière laquelle il pourrait aisément se cacher :

« Je m'excuse Hijikata-san, je ne suis pas encore très à mon aise dans cette tenue mais ça va aller, se justifia le lancier en s'inclinant quelque peu devant son supérieur mais en restant quand même bien plus haut que la tête du vice-capitaine.

- Dépêche-toi de t'y habituer, il en ira de ta vie sur le champ de bataille. » maugréa l'homme aux yeux violets avant de relancer l'itinéraire.

Le répit du lancier fut de courte durée, et il reprit sa marche en tentant bien difficilement de garder le rythme. Grimaçant, retenant des gémissements, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre de façon peu discrète, déjà qu'avec sa taille il ne passait pas inaperçu, Sanosuke commençait vraiment à penser que les proportions démesurées de son corps n'étaient pas là une bénédiction mais plutôt une malédiction :

« Yo Sano, tu marches vraiment comme un vieillard, quand je pense que tu es plus jeune que moi ! C'est sans doute parce que tu ne t'entraînes pas assez dernièrement, contrairement à moi. Mes muscles sont en pleine forme, vise-moi ça. » fanfaronna le capitaine de la seconde division, ne manquant pas l'occasion de montrer ses biceps et impressionner les demoiselles aux alentours.

En d'autres circonstances, Sanosuke aurait sûrement ri des pitreries de son confrère mais sa souffrance actuelle était telle qu'elle l'irritait et il dut se retenir pour ne pas cogner l'homme aux yeux bleus qui impressionnait ou plutôt effrayait les filles qu'il croisait, ayant droit également à un regard sévère du démon posté à l'avant du convoi.

C'était de soutien dont avait besoin le lancier, pas d'être nargué.

Les yeux couleur soleil de Sanosuke se posèrent sur le capitaine Kondo, le seul homme encore vêtu d'habit traditionnel et dirigeant le convoi fièrement installé sur son cheval.

Malgré sa loyauté et toute sa bonne volonté, Sanosuke avait atteint ses limites du supportable. Toute sa bonne humeur habituelle s'envola pour laisser place à ce masque de froideur qu'il se réservait pour les combats avec l'ennemi. Il trouvait la décision d'Hijikata injuste de les obliger à se vêtir ainsi, il jugea le capitaine Kondo hautain de se positionner plus haut que les autres hommes. Shinpachi avait sans doute raison quand il disait qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il avait obtenu le titre de Daimyo.

Plus encore, le rouquin maudissait le ciel d'avoir fait de lui un homme grand, il insulta intérieurement les couturiers qui avaient mal fait leur travail, et il traita les pauvres bottines de tous les noms d'oiseaux, faible revanche pour le supplice qu'il était en train d'endurer. Un voile de noirceur commença à dangereusement l'entourer jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix aiguë s'élève dans les airs :

« Hijikata-san, arrêtez-vous, Harada-san ne va pas bien. »

C'était Chizuru qui, en bonne fille de médecin, avait immédiatement remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas :

« Harada-san, avez-vous mal quelque part ? »

Ce petit visage rond exprimant l'inquiétude agit comme un baume pour le lancier qui regretta pendant un instant de s'être laissé allé à de si noires pensées. Celui à maudire, c'était lui-même qui se laissait battre par une maudite paire de chaussures occidentales tandis que cette demoiselle luttait chaque jour contre sa peine d'être séparé de son unique parent. Elle faisait également face aux colères d'Hijikata avec un calme déconcertant forçant le respect, et elle n'exprimait jamais ses craintes d'être traquée par les oni et même par Sannan qui voulait la saigner.

Elle, elle était petite, ne savait pas se battre, mais elle restait forte.

Sanosuke se redressa, sourit et tapota la tête de la demoiselle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire :

« Merci Chizuru, ça va aller je pense, il n'y a rien de grave, lui assura le lancier.

- Ne le cachez pas Harada-san, vous avez vraiment l'air de souffrir, et vous avez du mal à marcher, voulut s'assurer l'oni femelle.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à marcher dans ces chaussures. Je pense que les frottements m'ont fait des petites plaies qui me piquent, mais ça va aller. Shinpachi va m'aider jusqu'à notre prochaine escale, pas vrai Shinpachi ?

- Hein ! s'exclama le capitaine aux yeux bleus qui n'avait rien remarqué, rien entendu non plus, trop occupé à regarder les ravissantes créatures autour de lui.

- Merci beaucoup Nagakura-san.

- Mais c'est avec plaisir, Chizuru-chan, répondit instinctivement l'idiot de service qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait mais qui ne pouvait pas résister à cette gentille demoiselle, probablement la seule en cette terre qui lui accorde un peu d'attention.

- J'inspecterai vos blessures dès que nous nous arrêterons, Harada-san, déclara Chizuru qui tenait à respecter la promesse faite au défunt Yamazaki de veiller sur tout le monde.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? » tonna la voix grincheuse d'Hijikata.

Si ce ralentissement et cette agitation avaient eu le don d'énerver une fois de plus le tatillon et acariâtre vice-capitaine, ils furent une vraie aubaine pour Saito qui avait réussi à se faire oublier après son humiliation de ne pas connaître les lacets.

Comme quoi le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres !

Le convoi se remit en route, mais cette fois Sanosuke, soutenu par Shinpachi, avança avec le sourire. Ce n'était pas des maudites ampoules aux pieds qui le feraient flancher !

Mais ce fut là une des pires douleurs qu'il eut à endurer…

\******/

¹ _Waraji_ : sandale japonaise faite de corde de paille de riz, c'est les chaussures que semblaient porter les personnages dans Hakuouki. Allez donc voit comment c'est fait, Google est votre ami.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Voilà pour l'OS de Sanosuke, encore une sur les chaussures (elles ne seront pas toutes sur ça, je vous rassure, on va passer des pieds à la tête).

Quand j'ai commencé à penser à cette fic, cette idée d'ampoules aux pieds fut une de mes premières idées. Qui n'en a jamais eu ? Moi j'y ai droit à chaque nouvelle paire de ballerine, et ça fait mal, je boîte quand j'en ai.

Bien sûr, ça parait exagéré que Sanosuke qui est un samourai cède à ça, mais cette fic est juste un gros délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux.


	3. Moulant est synonyme de non extensible

**Moulant est synonyme de non extensible**

Si la plupart des membres du Shinsengumi n'appréciaient guère leur brusque changement de mode vestimentaire à laquelle ils s'accommodaient plutôt mal, ce n'était pas le cas Shinpachi Nagakura qui aimait ces textiles moulants qui mettaient plus en valeur son corps musclé dont il était si fier.

De son torse viril à ses bras durs et gonflés, en passant par ses tablettes de chocolat, Shinpachi se ravissait des regards intéressés des demoiselles qui cachaient leurs rougeurs derrière les larges manches de leur kimono. Son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi large que durant cette campagne. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le château de Kôfû qu'ils avaient pour mission de conquérir, le samourai au bandeau en avait oublié les discordes et ses désaccords avec Kondo. Son ravissement était tel qu'il ne remarqua même pas la boiterie de don ami Sanosuke qui traînait jusqu'à ce que Chizuru lui confie la tache de la soutenir :

« La roue tourne Sano, fanfaronna le capitaine de la seconde division, un bras autour des épaules de son ami. J'ai du style maintenant moi. Regarde, j'ai même changé de bandeau pour m'accorder parfaitement avec ma veste. Si c'est pas du génie ça !

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait de l'ancien ?

- Je l'ai donné à la vendeuse en remerciement de son beau sourire. Tu l'aurais vu Sano, on aurait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

- C'était surtout un sourire commercial, et je pense que ton vieux bandeau a déjà fini au fond d'une poubelle, tenta de lui expliquer Sanosuke presque agacé par le comportement immature de son ami, ses douleurs aux pieds exacerbant son irritabilité.

- Ce que t'es méchant Sano, s'emporta alors l'homme aux yeux bleus, tu es juste jaloux de ma popularité et de mon corps magnifiquement sculpté… A moins que tu ne supportes pas que je fasse du zèle aux demoiselles. Navré mon ami, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là… »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Shinpachi se retrouva éjecté plusieurs mètres à l'avant du convoi par un Sanosuke en colère. La tête plantée dans la terre, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Hijikata vint le piétiner et l'accabler de tous les noms en lui reprochant de ralentir leur marche.

Lors de leur escale suivante, Shinpachi pleurnicha parce que Chizuru ne s'occupait pas de lui et de ses multiples contusions, sans parler de son énorme bosse à la tête. La jeune demoiselle courrait dans tous les sens pour servir à tous de quoi de se désaltérer et fut longuement accaparée par Sanosuke et ses terribles ampoules aux pieds. En plus, histoire de provoquer son ami et se venger de ses propos déplacés, le lancier ne se gêna pas pour pousser des soupirs d'aisance, montrant ainsi qu'il profitait bien des soins de leur petite protégée.

Shinpachi râla et se morfondit dans la nourriture pour se consoler et éviter d'exploser de colère face à cette injustice la plus complète. Il dévalisa le stock de nouilles du restaurant dans lequel ils faisaient escale et marmonnant des « _Sale manipulateur_ » :

« Tout, ce n'est de toute façon que de la jalousie »

Après s'être bien rassasié et négligé un peu trop son ventre quelque peu débordant suite à ce copieux repas, Shinpachi ambitionna la périlleuse tache de se passer lui-même un onguent dans le dos, décoction du défunt Yamazaki. Seulement, ses muscles le gênèrent. Il n'avait pas assez de souplesse pour s'étaler la lotion dans cette partie difficilement accessible du corps. Il sentit les manches de sa veste le serrer, et dans un ultime effort il entendit comme le bruit d'une déchirure :

« Je sens comme un courant d'air dans mon bras…

- Nagakura-san, s'écria la brunette qui crut qu'il s'était fêlé le muscle, allez-vous bien ? Est-ce que vous avez mal ? »

Ravi de constater que leur petite protégée s'intéresse enfin à lui, Shinpachi en oublia son étonnement et se dressa fièrement devant la demoiselle qui en eut un geste de recul :

« Rassure-toi Chizuru-chan, tout va absolument bien, ne sous-estime pas mon corps robuste comme un roc. Regarde-moi donc ces muscles, sais-tu combien d'années d'entraînement il m'a fallu pour me forger ce corps dont rêverait n'importe quel homme ?

- Shinpachi ne peut pas s'en empêcher, soupira le rouquin en voyant les gestes vantards et exagérés de son ami. Peut-être est-ce là sa méthode pour oublier nos tracas.

- Euh, Nagakura-san, vous ne devriez pas faire de gestes si amples… tenta de l'avertir de la jeune femme qui voyait bien que les coutures pourtant neuves s'endommageaient déjà.

- Hein, que dis-tu Chizuru-chan ? Tu en veux encore ? A ta guise, je suis en pleine forme, pas comme le grand dadais là-bas qui sait plus aligner deux pas.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi » riposta Sanosuke qui était bien sûr visé.

Chizuru agitait ses bras mais rien ne semblait arrêter la danse endiablée de Shinpachi. Ses membres allaient dans un sens puis dans l'autre, chacun de ses gestes faisait ressortir ses muscles et affaiblissait les fils qui retenaient ses vêtements neufs. Dans un ultime effort, Shinpachi abaissa ses hanches, força sur ses cuisses, plia ses genoux… C'en fut trop pour le pauvre pantalon qui se déchira complètement au niveau de son arrière-train, dévoilant à tout son magnifique sous-vêtement blanc.

Il y eut un silence à cet étrange bruit, bien que la plupart ait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Presque l'intégralité des regards se faisaient insistants dans la direction du capitaine de la seconde division, et notamment celui d'Hijikata chez qui une aura noire et plus que menaçante était en train de s'évaporer de son corps :

« Pourquoi ce regard Hijikata-san ? Je ne fais rien d'autre que de la distraction ajoutée à des exercices, plaida Shinpachi qui lui n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Nagakura-san, je crois que votre pantalon… comment dire… s'est craqué. »

Shinpachi se retourna tout en poussant un "_Hein_" de stupéfaction, offrant le tous le magnifique spectacle de son habit déchiré et de son sous-vêtement où trônaient d'étranges traces dont tous et toutes, guerriers, serveurs et cuisinier compris, ne préféraient même pas en connaître la nature.

L'aura menaçante, pour ne pas dire carrément effrayante, s'agrandit autour du vice-capitaine qui finit par exploser de colère et traiter ce pauvre Shinpachi se tous les noms d'oiseau, lequel se rendait enfin compte de son accoutrement. Pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, Chizuru alla timidement demander si le restaurant possédait un petit kit de couture afin de réparer les dégâts :

« Chizuru-chan est tellement aimable, pleurnichait presque l'homme au bandeau ému de tant d'attention.

- Chizuru, donne-moi ça, ordonna le grincheux vice-capitaine quand la jeune fille put récupérer le nécessaire pour recoudre le pantalon déchiré.

- _Ah je vois_, pensa Shinpachi, _il veut épargner à Chizuru-chan le spectacle de me voir en sous-vêtement. C'est très délicat Hijikata-san, je comprends votre popularité et les yeux doux que vous faits Chizuru-chan. Vous êtes très attentionné avec elle_. Hijikata-san, demanda Shinpachi tout guilleret à la pensée que sa gentille petite sœur de cœur ait le pouvoir d'attendrir ce démon, vous savez coudre… »

_SBAF_

Shinpachi venait de se recevoir le kit de couture en pleine poire par un Hijikata en furie qui, tel un parfait démon, avait su duper la naïve Chizuru pour qu'elle lui donne l'arme qui l'achèverait :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Hijikata-san ! grogna Shinpachi qui avait une aiguille à coudre planté dans la joue. Vous avez failli me crever l'œil !

- Ainsi tu aurais moins regardé les filles. Shinpachi, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le singe. Recouds-moi en vitesse ce falsard et on se remet en route.

- Où est-ce que vous avez appris ce mot, Hijikata-san ! »

Shinpachi n'avait bien sur jamais touché une aiguille à coudre de sa vie. Lui qui avait passé sa jeunesse à se battre et jouer les durs, puis à s'entraîner au kenjutsu une fois adolescent, il se souvenait avoir de nombreuses fois ramené des kimono usés à sa mère qui les rafistolait et lui rendait comme s'ils étaient neufs. Aujourd'hui, l'homme aux yeux bleus comprit le travail qu'il donnait. Coudre un vêtement s'avérerait être une tache minutieuse et compliquée, encore plus quand aucune aide ne se présentait à pour lui donner des conseils. Chizuru aurait volontiers surmonté sa timidité de voir un homme en sous-vêtement, mais Hijikata lui avait formellement interdit d'aider le capitaine.

Au final, il fallut plus d'une heure à Shinpachi pour rabibocher grossièrement le derrière de son pantalon désuni. Lui qui était si heureux de cette nouvelle mode, il changea radicalement d'avis. Maintenant, il savait qu'il se devait de faire attention à ses mouvements sous peine de se retrouver la risée de la troupe :

« Et comment je vais faire sur les champs de batailles ? » se demanda-t-il alors que le groupe reprenait leur marche.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas les murmures d'admiration qu'il récoltait mais plutôt les rires moqueurs de la part des demoiselles qu'ils croisaient, sans parler de Sanosuke qui ne cessait de le narguer en prévoyant déjà de tout raconter à Heisuke, et même la douce Chizuru ne pouvait se retenir de pouffer.

Pour couronner le tout, dès que Shinpachi ouvrait la bouche pour grogner, c'est au regard noir d'Hijikata qu'il se confrontait.

Finalement, ces nouveaux vêtements moulants et non extensibles s'avéraient être plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction.

\****/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Désolée pour les fans de Shinpachi, c'est vrai que notre loufoque passe pour un vrai crétin. Pas toujours facile d'avoir le rôle du comique de service. J'adore Shinpachi, mais pour cette fic je ne voyais vraiment pas d'autres situations que celle-ci.

N'oubliez pas que cette fic est juste un gros délire, je me doute qu'à cette époque, on ne connaissait pas le terme "falsard" utilisé par Hijikata


	4. Couper ses cheveux allège sa tête

_**Couper ses cheveux allège sa tête**_

Heisuke ressentait l'irrépressible envie de se laver. Pour cause, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi crasseux depuis qu'il portait ces vêtements moulants. Bien vite, il s'était rendu que le tissu avait du mal à glisser sur sa peau sale, rendant ardue la simple tâche de l'enfiler. Mais en plus, et surtout, il se souvenait de la mine de dégoût de Chizuru lorsqu'elle avait emmené ses bons vieux vêtements japonais avec elle.

De tout temps, Heisuke n'avait pas le souvenir d'être un maniaque de la propreté comme son confrère Saito, mais il avait pris de nouvelles résolutions avec cette nouvelle mode. A partir de maintenant, il irait aux bains publics une fois par semaine et n'oublierait pas sa toilette quotidienne. Après tout, même s'il se faisait passer pour mort, il pouvait très bien se mêler à la population sans dévoiler son identité civile répertoriée dans les archives des guerriers officiellement décédés.

Son dernier problème restait Sannan qu'il n'osait quitter des yeux, encore plus maintenant que tous ses compagnons "vivants" s'étaient absentés pour une campagne à laquelle les rasetsu n'étaient pas invités. Heisuke héritait donc de la surveillance des faits et gestes de Sannan, une lourde responsabilité lorsque l'on connaît les penchants diaboliques du savant fou, obsédé par la recherche et la quête de nouveau cobaye. Qui disait qu'une ribambelle de rasetsu n'allait pas naître juste le temps qu'Heisuke s'absente une heure pour se rendre aux bains, tel un chat qui vous fait ses petits dans votre dos. Non, il ne voulait pas courir un tel risque, le risque de se faire tuer par Hijikata, même s'il était déjà mort… Bref, son unique solution : convaincre Sannan de l'accompagner aux bains. Allait-il réussir à la sortir de sa cachette qui lui servait de laboratoire… :

« C'est une excellent idée Tôdo-kun. Je dois justement mener mon enquête pour connaître les bénéfices des sources chaudes sur le corps des rasetsu »

Heisuke en resta pantois, Sannan était définitivement obsédé par ses expériences et l'évolution constante de l'ochimizu, de même que la qualité de vie des rasetsu. Bientôt il pourrait ouvrir un centre de cure _spécial intoxiqué de l'ochimizu_… Mais bon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'ex-capitaine de la huitième division pouvait s'estimer gagnant, et le voilà maintenant en train de plier soigneusement ses nouveaux vêtements dans un bac. Bonnes résolutions, il ne devait pas l'oublier :

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais une telle expression de dégoût s'afficher sur le visage d'une personne qui m'est chère »

Il découvrit ainsi un avantage à cette nouvelle mode : il était beaucoup plus aisé de plier les chemises en comparaison des kimonos et leurs larges manches. De plus, les boutons lui permettaient que l'habit reste fermé durant cette périlleuse tâche qu'était le pliage. Vraiment, quel exploit ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heisuke avait réussi à plier à peu près correctement ses vêtements :

« Les occidentaux sont réellement en avance sur nous. Quel confort ! »

Il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce nouveau mode de vie et cette technologie. Alors qu'il s'extasiait, Sannan était déjà en train de se laver. Heisuke le rejoint, commençant à se savonner le corps. Cette fois, sa longue chevelure ne le gênait plus et il pouvait nettement apprécier le frottement de ses mains dans son dos. En fermant les yeux, il se remémora le temps où il demandait à sa maman de bien insister parce que son dos était très sale… Mais vint ensuite ce qu'il avait toujours détesté : laver ses cheveux. Outre le fait qu'il avait ce souvenir affreux de sa maman lui labourant le crâne, il appréhendait toujours les longues minutes de torture à se démêler ses longues mèches touchant presque le sol.

Mais il devait prouver à Chizuru qu'il était en train de devenir un homme bien, même s'il savait qu'il n'était plus un homme mais un rasetsu. Heisuke prit son courage à deux mains, inclinant son corps vers l'arrière, courbant sa nuque puis, par habitude, balança d'un coup sec sa tête en avant… pour finir avec la face complètement encastrée dans les lavabos :

« Aïe Aïe Aïe…

- Que fais-tu, Tôdo-kun ? demanda Sannan qui se lavait tranquillement. Est-ce que la chaleur de ces lieux te donne des envies d'automutilation ? »

Loin de lui cette idée, mais le savant lunetteux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des théories à chacun de ses actes étranges. La vérité, c'était qu'Heisuke avait été propulsé vers l'avant, surpris par la légèreté de sa tête habituellement si lourde étant donné son imposante chevelure. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de mettre de la force et beaucoup d'élan lorsqu'il balançait ses cheveux vers l'avant :

« Pour le coup, je suis content d'être un rasetsu. Au moins j'ai pas de bosse, pleurnicha-t-il. Heureusement que Shinpat-san n'est pas là. »

Encore peu habitué à cette nouvelle coupe, Heisuke abusa également du savon qu'il mit en abondance sur sa tête, au point qu'une mousse de plusieurs centimètres apparut en haut de son crâne, mousse qu'il eut bien du mal à rincer. Les dirigeants des bains publics ne seraient sans doute pas contents du gaspillage, et encore moins du saccage provoqué bien malgré lui par Heisuke qui, encore une fois, se retrouva le crâne encastré dans le mur derrière lui au moment où il rejeta sa tête en arrière :

« Ah ga ga… gémit-il, étonné de sa position car il était certain d'avoir mis moins d'élan cette fois

- Todô-kun, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ta force. N'oublie pas qu'elle s'est décuplée lorsque tu es devenu un rasetsu. »

Heisuke comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu moins de mal dernièrement à pencher sa tête en avant. Comme quoi être un rasetsu pouvait aussi être utile dans la vie quotidienne… Ou pas.

Outre ces petits accidents, l'ex-capitaine aux yeux bleus reconnut qu'il était fort aisé de se peigner avec cette coupe courte. En revanche, il eut bien du mal à renfiler ses vêtements moulants sur sa peau encore quelque peu humide. Allez savoir pourquoi on dérapait sur un sol trempé alors ces tissus ne glissaient pas sur sa peau mal séchée Rien ne lui paraissait logique.

Il s'énerva, mais ça n'allait pas mieux pour autant :

« Marre, je n'irai plus jamais aux bains de ma vie, grogna-t-il en quittant l'établissement quelque peu débraillé, oubliant déjà ses bonnes résolutions.

- Hum, songea le lunetteux quant à lui très calme, dois-je en déduire que les bains influent sur le caractère des rasetsu ? » pensa-t-il sans tenir compte du fait que lui n'avait eu aucun signes de ce genre alors qu'il en était lui-même un. La prochaine fois, nous irons nous baigner dans la rivière, peut-être que l'eau froide a un effet inverse. »

Heisuke était allé se coucher à peine rentré pour calmer ses nerfs. Ca y est, il commençait à craindre que l'ochimizu n'empiète sur son caractère habituellement si léger et joueur. Bientôt il deviendrait comme Sannan, un vrai démon fou.

Les craintes du jeune homme apparurent quelques heures plus tard, à son réveil, lorsqu'il se regarda dans une glace et constata les pics qui s'étaient formés sur le dessus de son crâne. Simple épi du fait qu'il s'était endormi avec les cheveux encore humides, pas de quoi penser, comme lui, que poussaient sur sa tête des cornes typiques des oni.

\******/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Je vous rappelle que ces petits OS à but humoristiques ne sont que des petites idées que j'ai eue comme ça, ça ne vole pas bien haut.

Cette idée que la tête d'Heisuke se retrouve considérablement allégée du fait de ses cheveux courts, je vous annonce que c'est du vécu. Sans m'être encastrée la tête, j'ai vraiment eu un choc lorsque je me suis coupée les cheveux l'an dernier, passant du bas du dos aux épaules.


	5. Ne pas se tromper dans les mesures

**Il ne vaut mieux pas se tromper dans les mesures**

Sôji Okita se trouvait face à un terrible dilemme.

Bonne nouvelle, cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur au niveau de sa blessure à l'abdomen à présent cicatrisée. Après tant de patience et de douleur, le droit de sortir s'aérer lui avait été accordé. Instinctivement, même si au fond il savait que son périmètre autorisé s'arrêtait à la cour du centre de soin, Sôji voulut sauter sur cette ultime permission pour rejoindre son maître et le champ de bataille.

Seulement…

Pour sortir, il devait se vêtir des seuls habits mis à sa disposition, en l'occurrence :

« Il est hors de question que je suive Hijikata-san dans son délire. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un étranger. Cette tunique et ce… Comment ils appellent ça déjà ? Un _panthéon _? Mais c'est affreux, et ça n'a pas l'air confortable. »

Il s'agissait bien sûr de sa tenue occidentale apportée par le vice-capitaine en personne lors de sa dernière visite, quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé leur départ en campagne militaire :

« Kondo-san ne s'habille pas ainsi, alors moi non plus. »

Mais s'il voulait sortir, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il ne possédait que des kimonos blancs servant à dormir, gracieusement fournis par le centre de soin. Le pauvre tuberculeux avait malheureusement appris que son ancienne tenue avait été brûlée pour éviter l'extension de sa maladie.

Sans enthousiasme, il enfila le _panthéon_ qui glissa sans problème le long de ses maigres jambes avant de fermer le bouton au niveau de la taille.

Et là, un problème majeur vint se présenter à lui…

« Euh, c'est pas possible de serrer d'avantage ? »

Dans les couloirs du centre de soin, une jeune bénévole aux très longs cheveux bleus releva un sourcils lorsqu'elle aperçut le beau patient se promener le long des allés, drôlement vêtu et à la démarche boiteuse, voire clownesque. Si elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de l'un des résidents, elle l'aurait presque pris pour un saltimbanque. Elle voulut rire mais se retient en voyant la mine ennuyée du capitaine du Shinsengumi :

« Que faîtes-vous Okita-san ?

- Je voulais sortir, mais j'ai un petit problème avec ce _panthéon_.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Jugez par vous-même. »

Le brun lâcha l'habit qui tomba jusqu'à ses chevilles, dévoilant ainsi à la bénévole ses jambes blanches et maigres. La jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir dépassé la vingtaine rougit avant de se retourner précipitamment, terriblement embarrassée :

« Oui, je comprends votre problème. N'avez-vous rien d'autre à vous mettre ? Un kimono ?

- Malheureusement non. Croyez-moi que ça ne me plait pas de porter un accoutrement pareil. Soit disant que ce genre de vêtements sont faits sur mesure et comme je n'étais pas disponibles lors de la visite des couturiers, ils ont donné des mesures un peu au hasard. C'est pour ça que ça m'est trop grand.

- Peut-être aussi parce que vous avez encore maigri ces derniers jours, Okita-san. Si vous mangiez plus, ce… _panthéon_ ne tomberait pas.

- Si on ne mange pas assez, ça va plus, si mon mange trop, ça va plus non plus. Les occidentaux n'ont rien trouvé de plus contraignant ? Je n'imagine même pas le nombre de vêtement que doit posséder une femme occidentale enceinte.

- Et si je vous amenais quelques friandises ?

- Il m'en faudrait des charrettes de bonbons pour combler ce manque. Regardez ça, il y a un pouce en trop.

- N'est-il pas possible de le maintenir avec un obi¹ comme les hakama ?

- Il y a bien un obi avec l'ensemble, mais il se place par-dessus ma veste. Auriez-vous une ficelle ou quelque chose comme ça pour en faire un obi ?

- Bien sûr. »

Mais ça n'allait pas, il n'y avait aucune anse sur le "_panthéon_" pour y passer la ficelle. On ne pouvait définitivement pas mettre de ceinture à l'habit :

« Et pourquoi ne pas mettre encore quelque chose par-dessus qui le retiendrait ?

- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda suspicieusement Okita.

- Et bien… »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, et se retourna tellement elle avait honte de ce à quoi elle pensait :

« Pourquoi pas un sous-vêtement.

- … Je préférerai me promener les fesses à l'air plutôt que de laisser penser que j'ai besoin de couche. »

Sôji commençait à désespérer de pouvoir rejoindre son maître sur le champ de bataille. A présent énervé par cette situation grotesque, il grogna contre son vice-capitaine de ne pas lui avoir emmené un traditionnel kimono bien plus commode et qui s'adaptait à n'importe quelle taille :

« Vous l'avez fait exprès, Hijikata-san, pour que je reste sagement ici. »

Alors que tout le monde lui disait de manger plus, voilà maintenant qu'il devait surveiller sa ligne ou plutôt sa maigreur pour ne pas se retrouver serré dans sa nouvelle tenue. Et c'était pareil pour tout le monde :

« Shinpachi-san risque de ne pas être content si on lui restreint l'alimentation à cause de ça. C'est bien une idée à la con que vous avez eu, Hijikata-san. Vous vous rendez compte que nous avons failli montrer mes fesses à l'ennemi, et que je risque aussi ma vie en portant des vêtements pareils. Je pourrais faire une malencontreusement chute fatale si je me prends les pieds dans ce _panthéon_.

- On va trouver une idée, l'encouragea la jeune bénévole déterminée à aider son patient. Et si nous cousions des anses ? Comme ça, vous pourriez ajouter un obi.

- Essayons, au point où j'en suis.

- Confiez-le moi. »

Le centre de soin ne bénéficiait malheureusement d'aucun tissu couleur noire comme le panthéon d'Okita. Du coup, avec l'accord de ce dernier, la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que d'ajouter des morceaux de tissus rembourrés couleur blanche comme les kimonos de l'établissement :

« On dira que c'est accordé avec l'obi de la veste, soupira Okita comme pour se donner l'impression qu'il ne sera pas ridicule.

- J'ai terminé Okita-san. Allez-y, essayez-le. »

Hormis ces boucles rajoutées fort peu esthétique mais heureusement cachées par la veste, le vêtement serré à la taille par une bande de tissus ne lui tombait plus maintenant.

La bénévole le détailla et inspecta ces étranges habits qui collaient à la peau. Elle pensa que si les kimonos arrivaient parfois à cacher certaines choses, avec ceci Sôji Okita ne pourrait tromper personne sur son extrême maigreur :

« Ca reste leste quand même, fit remarquer le brun aux yeux verts qui s'imaginait déjà perdre son froc en courant.

- Et pourquoi ne pas passer deux autres bandes au travers des anses puis par-dessus vos épaules ? Ca ne vous gênera pas et ça ne se verra pas si vous les mettez entre votre haut et votre veste.

- C'est que vous avez réponse à tout, vous » sourit Okita.

Mais c'était en effet la meilleure solution pour qu'il soit sûr de ne pas se présenter cul nu devant l'ennemi, son maître et ses compagnons. Si cela arrivait, la tuberculose n'aurait pas le temps de l'emporter, il mourrait de honte. Ainsi furent crées les bretelles nippones du dix-neuvième siècle :

« Ce qu'il faut pas faire quand même…

- Vous voyez, nous y sommes arrivés, s'enthousiasma la demoiselle qui l'avait longuement et patiemment assisté avec énergie, sans cesser de sourire.

- Merci, vous m'avez donné beaucoup de courage avec votre optimisme et votre détermination… Niddy-san², c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serai là.

- Je n'oublierai pas. »

Le soir même, Sôji Okita, capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi, officiellement en convalescence, quittait le centre le soin... avec des bandes autour des chevilles. Ses mollets, tout comme sa taille, s'avéraient bien trop maigres pour les bottes dans lesquelles il flottait presque :

« C'était vraiment une idée à la con, Hijikata-san ! »

\******/

¹ _Obi_ : Ceinture servant à faire tenir les kimono

² _Niddy-san_ : Cette personne n'appartient pas à l'univers d'Hakuouki… Et elle ne m'appartient pas complètement non plus.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Je comprendrai si vous faîtes les gros yeux, je vous avais prévenus que ces OS ne volaient pas hauts. J'avais l'idée pour Okita mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le mettre en scène. La façon qu'a la bénévole de remédier au problème de Sôji a plusieurs fois changé, et des petites idées pour donner un peu plus de consistance à ce mini-OS me sont venues à la dernière minute.


End file.
